Move on and Smile
by izzywolf22
Summary: Luffy meets a someone that's been torturing his life during his adventure. The crew has to go through Luffy's important/dark memories to wake him up. Rated T to be safe, Dark OC, Luffy OOC in his past. Past includes : Dark pre-past, Shanks and Luffy, ASL, Impel Down and Marineford including aftermath.HOPEFULLY SHORT HIATUS
1. The illusion named Kyōfudearu

** A/N: This is not a ZoLu anymore due to your request and this is more like a memory fic that just full of feels. I'm making a pre-past, before Shanks and since I don't want to babble on enjoy the first chapter, I'll put info below. :D - REWRITTEN 6/13/15**

Zoro woke up hearing mumbling, Zoro would've ignored it but he recognized who it's from and how distressed it sounded. Luffy was tossing and turning, he murmured the words "Ace…..Sabo...help….." or stuff like "don't go Sabo…...Ace...:" and such.

Luffy was now trembling, he had tears in the corner of his eyes, but somehow he didn't let them fall. Zoro shook Luffy gently, worried for his captain. Luffy groaned slightly, but he slowly opened his eyes. "Z-zoro?" he mumbled softly, then smiled, but his eyes held so much fear. "You okay captain?" Luffy nodded, he went to turn, trying to avoid anything, but as soon as he did Zoro picked Luffy up, Luffy yelped in surprised, Zoro kicked his bed towards Luffy's since the Captain and First Mate shared rooms. 'Zoro rarely does this' Luffy thought, deciding not to fight against it, he wouldn't admit it, but he really needed comfort right now, and Zoro was the only one who saw him cry or lose it, he was the one that can calm Luffy down more than the others.

When they both laid, The fear in Luffy's eyes calmed down a lot, but there was still fear left in them. "Do you want to talk about it Sencho?"Luffy answered honestly, "no… but i'm probably not going to sleep anytime soon though….". Luffy looked at the window.

Zoro sighed mentally since Luffy never talks about his nightmares. "Someone's here Zoro" Luffy said quietly, but Zoro couldn't sense anything. "Are you sure Sencho?[3]", Luffy nodded, they both got up and moved to the deck, as soon as Luffy stepped out, the moon shone on him. Luffy grabbed his head in pain, he doubled over gripping the grassy deck.

"Oi, Luffy?!" Zoro immediately went over to Luffy, but Luffy got used to the pain, and standed up slowly, leaning against Zoro for stability while holding his head. "Did you enjoy that Luffy?" a low and dark voice was heard, when Luffy turned to see the figure. Luffy saw a sadistic sly grin, he immediately recognized it. "Kyōfudearu[1]_"_ Luffy mumbled as he reluctantly stepped back.

Zoro tensed when he saw Luffy step back, he took that as a sign to be more alert, he saw the worry, fear, and hate in Luffy's eyes. He heard Luffy mumble something as he stepped back. "Oh, glad to see you remember me, I would be heartbroken if you forgot" the man chuckled.

Luffy was getting a little shaky, he managed to speak without stuttering. "I thought you were a figment of my imagination?". The man hiding in the shadows grin became wider, "No, your medication made you believe that Luffy, but as soon as you were cleared, well some things happened since then i'm surprised that you didn't lose your mind...oh wait you did, i'm impressed your mind gotten stronger."

Luffy kept trying his best not to lose it, but seeing him again was making it hard to keep his cool. Zoro stomach churned hearing this 'information', he saw Luffy, he looked like he was about to have a mini heart attack, or a breakdown. He unconsciously put a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder and dragged him away from the man. "You ok Sencho?".

Luffy took a slow, deep breath "yea… i'm fine, he just nerves me" Luffy whispered. Zoro rose an eyebrow, "Who is he?".

Luffy closed his eyes, "His name is Kyōfudearu, but I call him Kyōfu for short[2]".

"Kyōfudearu?", Luffy nodded. "Yea, before I met Shanks, I was a little troubled, mental wise." Luffy said slowly, still trying to calm himself. Kyōfu laughed, "Oh Luffy, you were just scared of the world, it was sad really" Kyōfu spoke and went to look at Zoro, "He would freak out over many things".

Luffy tsked, "Yea you were the cause of that" Luffy mumbled. "Why are you here anyway?" Luffy asked. "Well it looked like your dreams and nightmares were actually memories ne?" He gave a dark throaty laugh. The rest of the crew ended waking up from the conversation.

"What hell is up with the shitty noise" a irritable Sanji spoke,as the crew nodding in agreement.

"Just ran into an 'acquaintance' of mine" Luffy muttered. "Who is he Sencho-san?" Robin asked a little suspicious of the man, looking into her sencho's eyes, recognizing the hidden fear, and pain in them. "Oh pardon me, I'm Kyōfudearu but I go by Kyōfu, I knew Luffy since he was a...child, I came since your captain was going down a trip down the dark part of memory lane, you could say."

The crew looks at Luffy, he just had his head down, strawhat shielding his eyes from the looks. Zoro had a feeling Luffy was hiding something since he was having nightmares frequently. Kyōfu looked at Luffy, acting surprised."Luffy you should know better, keeping all the pain and burdens to yourself..." Kyōfu slyly grinned.

Luffy glared at him, he knew his crew was bound to do something soon, but before he could retort back Nami spoke up. " Carrying burdens? what pain?" Luffy immediately tried to shut Nami up, but Kyōfdearu beat him to it. "Do you want to know?" Luffy couldn't take it, "It's fine you guys don't need to see how I was like it's fine, i'll get over it.".

They all looked at each other they were about to agree with Luffy ready to help him more ,but as Luffy feared Kyōfu had to make things worse. "He's lying you know he been holding part of his pain for 7 years now!, what happened during your two years just added more pain."

That was it Luffy knew he couldn't stop them now, he knew and really was happy on how the crew gets concerned for him, but this was the only thing he didn't want his crew to see. He already knew the crew were going to help him somehow, before Kyōfu can do anything Luffy went in for it trying to stop Kyōfu from showing anything to his nakama, but it was too late.

When Luffy was half way into the attack, Kyōfu used his Memori Memori no mi to put Luffy into a sleeping state. Before Luffy went completely unconscious, Robin and Zoro heard him mumble something on the lines of, "You're only my imagination...how do you have a devil fruit?" before Luffy hit the deck.

Everyone was about to attack, "Do you want to help your Sencho?", without hesitation the crew spoke up, "Of course!".

"Well help him carry or lose the pain, but you'd have to visit your sencho's memories. Zoro was halfway into refusing, he didn't want to go into Luffy's memories without his permission, but he wanted to help...they all wanted to help. The rest of the crew decided, Zoro was still hesitant but they had to help Luffy. Franky was the first one to sleep followed by Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Brook, and then Zoro was the last one to fall.

"Oi everyone wake up!" Zoro shouted, the others were struggling to stay awake, but Kyōfu voice was heard, all were awake by then.

"_Hello, were in your sencho's mind…. in a moment you need to go through the memories to slowly release his burdens, as you can see they're many doors-"_ as soon as Kyōfu said that, at least 50 doors or more appeared."_There is a lot more, but we wouldn't want 10,000 doors in this space. Here are the rules you all need to follow, if not you can damage Luffy.." _Everyone was quiet, waiting for Kyōfu to continue.

"G_o through the line of doors, the doors are painted and lined up in chronological order. A gray door resembles a memory you need to know before the actual memory, light blue doors are memories you need to know from the beginning, the light blue doors will eventually lead you to a gray door, or a black and red door to proceed onward for the memory. Black and red doors are the main problem memories s-" _Kyōfu was interrupted by Usopp," wait to make sure, all of us are watching the cause of his pain and burdens right?"_._

Kyōfu sighed, _"yes, before I go I remind you to NOT go into the white doors, those are his happy/secretive memories, going in their could make your captain feel pain, he was always protective of his happy side, so the doors you guys can go ONLY go in are the colored doors of light blue, gray, and black and red. I wish you luck"_ and that's when Kyōfu let the crew on their own. The crew started walking, it was about 20 doors in, when they finally saw a light blue door, when they reached the light blue door, there was a number on it. The door has a white #34 on it, there's a yellow and red gun and a baby bottle symbol.

Zoro looked at the door, and the crew. They all looked determined, they all looked at each other once more, and Zoro opened the door. The crew walked in it was pitch black, but it was like there was a light that shone only on them to be able to look at watch out for each other. You can faintly hear a baby crying, they raced over to where the noise was, then all of a sudden, a blinding light erupted there vision.

**[1] Kyōfudearu[key-oh-fuu-dey-aru]- be fear**

**[2] Kyōfu[Key-oh-fuu] fear**

**[3] Sencho-Captain**

**A/N:**

**Okay thank you for reading chapter one, I was planning on making Luffy's pre-childhood really dark, like he was a put in a "mental correction facility" dark. I have some "mental" differences from everyone else, so i'm kinda of basing his mind on myself, but not enough to change Luffy, he's still Luffy and only Luffy, I only got some ideas from myself. and i plan to make he chapters longer, I plan on putting my idea of Luffy's pre childhood, Shanks and ASL memory, Sabaody, Impel Down, Marineford, and Luffy's rampage aftermath.I was going to make this into a ZoLu since my otp is Zolu but most of you suggested to keep it no pairings for this story and this was edited so sorry if it came as ZoLu at first..just think it as nakamaship in this chapter. **


	2. Arcus D Nikoyaka and a Treatment Center

**A/N: Okay since this story is on multiple sites the combined reviews told me that no Zolu, but some requested a different story with zolu, and I will but it might take a while. Also I REWRITTEN the first chapter, and this part of Luffy's childhood is fan-made obviously, and sorry if I offended anyone, but this is how my "problems" are/was like for me. OH AND SORRY THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM FAST PACED AND I SUCK AT BATTLE SCENES,ENJOY! REWRITTEN 6/14/15**

The crew was still walking but then a blurry image came up, the vision cleared. They saw a lady, she was beautiful, had long wavy dark brown hair, nice tan skin. She had beautiful wide gray-blue eyes, and she had a huge smile and a scar over her nose.

"Who is this?" Nami questioned, "It's Luffy's mom, its obvious" Zoro answered, Robin smiled at the woman. "Don't talk to Nami-swan like that you shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled.

Right before Zoro was going to fight Sanji, Usopp interrupted,"Oi! isn't Luffy's memories more important, or you sissy fight!". They both looked down in shame and payed attention to the memory once more.

"_Luffy, I have a feeling you're going to conquer the world one day shishishishi-"_ Luffy mom said to baby Luffy. The Strawhats smirked, his mom was right he will do it.

"Wow Luffy and his mom are really alike aren't they?" Chopper questioned. "Yea I guess they do, they laugh,look, and smile the same" Franky said. The memory faded out.

The memory started up again and you see Luffy sitting on a log, he looks about 2 or 3 here. Luffy's mom hunted a crocodile and is currently cooking it on a campfire, she looks at Luffy and gives him meat it was huge, but Luffy inhaled it anyway_._

"Momma?", Luffy's mom looked over to baby Luffy,_ "yes Luff?". _Luffy ate and mumbled_ "I want to be a pirate"._

Luffy's mom stared at Luffy mouth slightly open, she started laughing, "_ok, well don't be a normal pirate that would be boring, you know what you should be Luffy."_ she teased him, "_What momma?"_, She smiled again, "_shishishishi, you should be King of the Pirates."_

Luffy laughed _"Ok and when I do, you will be proud"._ She hummed and gently ruffled Luffy's hair, "O_f course!"_. The memory faded out once more. "Huh so his mom suggested him to be King, I thought Shanks inspired him to become King?" Nami questioned.

"Well he was very young here Navigator-san, he probably forgot his mother said this." Robin piped in. So far there were just vague memories about Luffy's mom training, and training. Those memories were speeded up except for one.

"_Luffy stay in here and whatever you do don't make a sound,and don't come out..ok?"_ Luffy nodded in response, "_Ok be a good boy.."_

The strawhats noticed Luffy's mom almost tear up, and give Luffy a bone crushing hug. Luffy can sense the tense situation but decides to keep quiet obeying his mother.

"Luffy was more mature, or obedient right now, what happened?" Nami said. "I don't know probably something bad happened so shut it and watch." Zoro spoke simply, Sanji was about to start but the memory turned darker. Luffy got into a crate his mother found and close the lid and peeked through a hole.

"_Nikoyaka[1], you birthed a son I presume…"_ the man in the marine uniform spoke._ "Why do you want to __know Tāgetto.[2]", _Luffy's mom now known as Nikoyaka replied "_I heard a very deadly man is the child's father, if he is then bring the child to me..", _Nikoyaka was thinking for slight second.

"_You're only Captain right now, I don't think you can call those shots yet, ne?" _The Strawhats noticed the man named Tāgetto, getting angry, they all had a very bad feeling. Zoro, Sanji and Robin can tell this guy is really strong.

Luffy looked down noticing the dirt in the crate was moving around. '_I'm building a escape route for you, when we start to clash get moving.'_ the dirt in the crate spelled out. "She has a devil fruit?" Chopper asked.

"Most likely if it is, it's most likely to do something with the earth." Robin said as she look at the writing. Tāgetto getting angrier by the minute, Nikoyaka looking calm but feeling nervous for Luffy. "_Well I was suppose to be Vice Admiral, but don't judge my power because of my rank,." _Tāgetto said bitterly.

Nikoyaka was slowly building a passage out of rock and dirt for Luffy. "Look, Nikoyaka-san is making a passage." Brook pointed where Nikoyaka was building the tunnel for Luffy. Luffy found a saw that was left for him in the crate, and started slowly cutting to go through the passage.

Tāgetto, and Nikoyaka were staring, the passage was built already, Luffy was waiting for the signal. Then and there the battle started, Luffy quickly ran through the passageway to crawl into a protective dome of rock, there was another hole, Luffy being curious, he looked through it to see the battle.

"_Chikyū no Yoroi!...Chikyū no ken!' [3] _Nikoyaka was fully covered in a rock like armor, with two swords of rock came before her hands. "_Sanbīmu!"[4]_

Tāgetto and Nikoyaka charged at each other, beams of light clashing with swords. As the battle was raging on, sunbeams, sun made shurikens, waves, solar blast mixing in with Earth like walls, boulders, chain-blades, and earthquakes colliding with a tie match. Tāgetto and Nikoyaka look drained.

Nikoyaka looked pale though. Both were at the end of the line, silently regaining their power to pull off an attack to end the fight. The two were silent for about two minutes, Luffy looked, but cautiously hiding in the dome.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were confused as to why the two stopped fighting. "What are those two doing, shouldn't Luffy's mom attack right now?. Zoro without taking his eyes of the memory spoke, "No, they're regaining their energy to throw one more full force attack to end the battle, remember this Tāgetto guy is as strong as a Vice Admiral even though he's captain, he's as probably strong as Garp…" Zoro commented, Sanji,Robin, Brook, and Franky agreed silently while the weak trio looked terrified.

Tāgetto and Nikoyaka slowly walked a little farther from the village and moved deeper into the forest they are in. Luffy looked slightly worried as the others felt for him. "_Tāgetto it's time to end this, right?",_ Nikoyaka said with a crooked smile._ "Why yes, let's see who's stronger a goddess of the sun…", _Nikoyaka smirked wider_ "or a goddess of the earth?" _Nikoyaka finished the sentence for him.

As both were charging up for their last strike, Tāgetto was glowing slightly, while Nikoyaka seemed to have brown and black seals growing on her body. Eyes open, Orange meets gray-blue eyes.

"_Taiyō moderu megami, Amaterasu![5]" _A woman with orange and yellow skin was summoned, she had a traditional red kimono with fire and flower patterns across, with fire for hair stood tall in front of the growing earth model.

"_Chikyū moderu no megami, Gaia!"[6] _ A woman with trees for hair, grass for clothes,water for wings, with ancient marking carved in the rock model body was summoned about to clash with the sun model Amaterasu.

They lunged forward as their models did, when they collided smoke was filled in the air with a bright light. The strawhats were speechless, Zoro had his one eye wide open, Sanji's cigarette fell, Nami was downright terrified with mouth opened wide as long with Usopp and Chopper. Robin looked satisfied with a mysterious smile and wide eyes, Franky and Brook had their jaws on the ground with wide eyes. or for Brook wide eye sockets.

Tāgetto and Nikoyaka standing there panting with blood and cuts all over their bodies. "_Well done Arcus D. Nikoyaka…"_ Tāgetto then fell, Nikoyaka panted as she coughed up a little bit of blood, she slowly walked towards a river near by and washed herself off slowly to make sure she doesn't sink. After she cleaned herself up she walked toward the dome she made for Luffy.

"_Mom!" _Luffy as he ran to her, he hugged her gently, "_Hey Luff" _Nikoyaka said, softly returning the hug, she smiled as she went wide eyed, she quickly pulled herself back, but not far enough. A solar type bomb came out of Nikoyaka's stomach "_What th- NOOO!"_ it exploded "_WAHHHHHGH!"_ Nikoyaaka managed to withstand the damage from the bomb, but.. "_Luffy!... Luffy!, Wake up….LUFFY!"_

The Strawhats were now what it looked like to be a hospital. "What!, what the HELL!" Nami yelled.

"Nami-swaaan you look beaut-", Zoro hit Sanji with the hilt of his sword, "No time for this dartbrow!". Sanji and Zoro were about to 'fight', but Nami continued, "Wait but what happened!".

"What it looks like Tāgetto pulled off a hidden attack for Nikoyaka, and it affected her when she went to Luffy_."_ The crew watched silently, but obviously enraged. "_Oi, is he okay?!"_ Nikoyaka looked pale, Chopper looked closer. "_He's fine, but he's incredibly stunned, he might have mental damage.", _Nikoyaka closed her eyes_, "How much?"_ Nikoyaka looked paler.

"_He might have a difficult time learning, but that's all we know for now."_ Nikoyaka sighed a little in relief, but then she fell on the ground one knee holding her up. "_Damn it, Now?!"_ she cursed as she grit her teeth. "I thought so.." Chopper said quietly, 'What Chopper?" Usopp said.

"She has a problem obviously, but I don't no what…" Chopper said still focusing, "_Let me see him...NOW." _The nurse immediately helped Nikoyaka up, "H_e should be up, but don't force yourself, or make loud noises."_ the nurse said quietly. Nikoyaka came it. "_Maom...Mom"_ Luffy tried to talk.

"_I'm here now, can you understand me?"_ Luffy slowly nodded "_Okay listen now…..Luffy I know you'll accomplish your dreams… I might not be there but I will be watching okay"_ Nikoyaka said trying not to cry. Luffy nodded slowly again.

"_Will. yo- com bak"_ Luffy tried to clear his voice, Nikoyaka looked at him sadly. "_Not for a while Luff…..I might not eve-...I love you so much Luff.." _Luffy slowly fell asleep, but the memory still went on. Nikoyaka kissed Luffy forehead, she walked out the door. Doctors and nurses came after her, putting her in a room. "_We'll try to help you Arcus-san-" o_ne nurse spoke_, "No you can't, what I have is incurable….i'm going to die on this table, if I hadn't fought I would've lived longer… but if Luffy got more hurt than he did already, I couldn't live with myself…."_ Nikoyaka said softly as the multiple doctors and nurses looked at her, sad but understanding.

"S-she's going to die?" Nami said, the others didn't bother to answer the question, they simply just kept looking eyes downcast a little. "_shishishishishi, I would do it again anyway….."_ everyone in the room close their eyes in respect, Nikoyaka eyes closed as she pulled a huge Luffy like smile. "_Rest now, Arcus D. Nikoyaka…"_ The memory faded out

"Wow..she was strong." Nami said, "Of course she was, mentally and physically... she was Luffy's mom after all. Everyone in Luffy's family strong" Zoro said with a little pride.

"Okay but you know how there was a gun and baby bottle on the door right, I get the baby bottle but the gun.." Chopper said. "Well if you looked closely during the fight, when the memory was speeding up, you could see Tāgetto shoot something into Nikoyaka with a bright yellow and red looking gun…wait, that's how he implanted the sun bomb in Nikoyaka, the bomb-... the bomb was shot through a gun made by his Taiyō Taiyō no mi." Usopp finished.

The saw a door, 'EXIT' was in bright red letters on the light blue door. "Looks like this it it the first memory we've seen bros." Franky stated, "So basically what happened is that Luffy had mental damage all this time.." Nami said a little regretful for hitting him all the time. "Yea but that's not it I can feel it." Zoro said, the crew following him through the doors, they saw a gray door, "number 49.." Usopp said softly.

The door had a boy that look like Luffy facing the other way, with a shadow with a scary face, eyes with a crazed look in them, and a hospital red cross. "Well then let's go in" Sanji said as Zoro lead them in.

**A/N:Since i'm nice i'm going to make this longer, poor Luffy i'm making him have the same stuff I have when I was little It sucked ass and it still does every now and then. You gotta love angst right, specially when it's the main or favorite character.**

It was dark once again, they heard yelling it was faint, the crew followed the noise. They finally got a picture, they were in front of a hospital, '_Fuchsia Mental Treatment Center: For Kids and Adults'._

"Why are we here?" Nami said, "Isn't obvious Navigator-san, Captain-san is enrolled in here." Robin said, even Chopper had a feeling. They saw Luffy age 4-5 run through the doors, only to be tackled by some male nurses. '_LET ME GO!"_, Luffy yelled as he squirmed, "_STOP IT HE"S FOLLOWI-n…" _Luffy continued to yell, but the nurses sedated him. Luffy was knocked out, having huge dark circles around his eyes. "Poor Luffy-san" Brook said.

They went further inside the Mental Treatment Center to see Luffy sedated, getting carried by nurses. They see the nurses sit him down on his bed, and their putting a colorful straightjacket with a small mask with monkeys on it, then they left leaving cameras on. The strawhats walked into the Luffy's room with sad faces, the room was filled with drawings, there were kid like pirates.

Drawings of pirates and monkeys, but their was one picture that standed out the most, it was Luffy's mom. Tt was slightly taller than him, he had what it looked like 6 colors, Black ,Brown, Blue, Gray, Green, and Beige. Luffy was always a bad drawer even now, but this was one of his best ones they ever seen from him.

The drawing was at least 4'5 right next to his bed, it was really childlike, her hair were black and brown wavy wiggles, big blue gray eyes with wavy black eyelashes and thin eyebrows, with a green shirt and what it seems like beige cargos, and black sandals. "So he does remember her after all." Sanji spoke, "Or he just remembers the actual lady, but probably not who she is." Zoro panned.

They walked over to Luffy who seemed to be waking up, he freaked out a bit, until he realised he was in a straight jacket, a nurse came in. Luffy was heading to the cafeteria with a nurse supposevly named Marks, when Luffy got his food he was heading toward a different room with plexiglass[7] windows, and cushioned floor and walls.

Luffy had his straightjacket undone, and began eating slowly, he had larger portions than the others, by having 4 drumsticks, 3 rolls of bread, 2 servings of mashed potatoes and broccoli. The crew was following Luffy around like guardians when he was done.

Luffy was walking down the hall to walk to his room. "_Hello Luffy gihihihi-"_ The strawhats saw a shadowed man in a top hat with big white eyes and a sly sadistic grin. "_K-Kyōfu what a-are you doing here." _Kyōfudearu walked over to Luffy, and wrapped his arm around Luffy and was touching his face. "_Gihihihihi- I just wanted to see you, now let's see why were you running earlier again?"._

Luffy was looking down,_ "B-because you were chasing me, and hitting me…" _Luffy responded with fear in his eyes. "He can feel pain from a illusion?" Usopp said. "I believe Luffy has Schizophrenia.[8]" Chopper answered, the others looked at the tiny doctor, "Schizophrenia is a mental disorder where a person or in Luffy's case, can't tell what's real and what isn't. If he's getting hurt by Kyōfu then his brain is sending signals to feel the pain even though he isn't physically getting hit." Chopper concluded.

"_You did something wrong Luffy." _Luffy was getting pale he looks like he's about to run, "W_hat did I d-do." _Luffy pupils were shrinking with fear, Kyōfu pulled out a knife. "_Gihihihihi- lets see how far can you run, starting...NOW!" _Luffy bolted as Kyōfu multiplied, their were now three shadowed beings with knifes. "So this is what Luffy sees?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, but since this a memory I won't be surprised if we only see three, and he sees seven or ten and knowing what this is, it must be terrifyingly life-like." Chopper replied. "Wait seven to ten?!" the strawhats excluding Zoro, Robin, and Chopper yelled.

"Yes considering how bad he's reacting to it." Chopper continued. A camera was following Luffy's movements, Luffy was running to his room, the door was closed, Luffy pounded on the door until it opened, he ran inside his room followed by the shadowed beings. "Even though their illusions to us what's Luffy going to do, their real to them and he's cornered!" Nami said feeling bad for Luffy.

Luffy was at the wall. "_What are you going to do Luffy?" _Luffy was being held by the neck, reaching for the painted picture of his mom on the wall. "What is he doing?" Zoro questioned, no one knew they just kept looking at Luffy wishing to help him from the beings and Kyōfu, they brought their shadowed weapons up, and right when they were going to strike. Luffy touched the painting of his mom and everyone vanished, Luffy went closer to the picture and leaned onto it shaking.

"What happened."Usopp questioned, "Well long nose-san it looks like Captain-san drawing of his mother gives him comfort, is that right Doctor-san?" Robin replied. "That's what it looks like, it may be a trigger stopper. The drawing of him mom must ease him out of his schizophrenic attacks" Chopper concluded in his 'doctor mode'.

"_Luffy-kun, it is time for your therapy session…" _the nurse noticed Luffy on the ground hugging the picture of his mother, the nurse grabbed something from a high cabinet in his room, he walked over to Luffy to give him his medicine, "_Luffy-kun, here you go take it,and lets go okay, nothing won't happen now alright?" _Luffy shook his head in disagreement.

"_Luffy-kun, you have to let go it's not real, it's only a drawi-" _Luffy glared at him, that even gave Zoro and Robin chills "I didn't know captain-san could make a face like that at his age.." Robin spoke softly, they all silently agreed. "_You insulted her, apologize..NOW!" _Luffy spoke with venom. "_Nikoyaka-san, i'm sorry…" _Luffy glared was terminated and quickly replaced by his normal Luffy style grin. Luffy silently agreed taking his medication,after that the nurse and Luffy headed off.

"Luffy-bro's emotion changed really quickly." Franky commented. Chopper nodded as the others looked at him, "It's normal for him to have those emotions. After what he's been through it would be normal for him to be bipolar or have aggression."

The door turned gray showing another bright red 'EXIT' sign on the door, before they left Chopper went over to the opened cabinet to look at Luffy's medication. "Oi, Zoro can you help me reach the cabinets before we go, I want to check the medication Luffy's using."

Zoro nodded, and put Chopper on his shoulders. "Do you see any Chopper-bro?", Chopper nodded "Yes Luffy takes types of medication for his Schizophrenia.."Chopper trailed off.

"What else Chopper" Nami questioned a little anxious. "Well apparently he's heavily bipolar as to what we witnessed earlier and he's somewhat narcoleptic..we kind of knew that already,so far he takes three types of medication, not counting his narcolepsy." Chopper sighed, "We can leave now." Chopper finished. The strawhats went through the door awaiting to see the next memory.

**Thanks for Reading I honestly thought I tried too hard, ya know?, well I really hoped you liked it. Also as I said earlier i'm referencing his problems kinda towards mine.**

**I see shadow people a lot and I still read/watch/ and play scary shit even if it makes it worse...i'm fucking weird XP**

**[1] Arcus D. Nikoyaka - Luffy's Mother; Earth Women,has incurable disease. Nikoyaka [Nee-Koh-Yah-Kah] - smiling**

**Chikyū Chikyū [Cheek-yuu] no mi- Earth Earth Fruit **

**[2]Tāgetto [Tyah-ge-toh] - Marine captain 16 years ago; Sun Man; makes Nikoyaka's incurable death faster **

**Taiyō Taiyō [Tie-yoh] no mi- Sun Sun fruit**

**Nikoyaka's Moves:**

**[3]Chikyū no yoroi [Cheek-yuu no Yo-ro-ee] - Earth's Armor**

**Chikyū no ken - Swords of Earth**

**[6]Chikyū moderu no megami Gaia - Earth Model -Goddess (of earth) Gaia [guy-yuh]**

**T****āgetto moves:**

**[4]Sanbīmu - Sun beam [San-bea-mu] **

**[5]San moderu megami amaterasu [Ah-mah-teh-rah-su]- Sun Model Goddess(of the sun/light) Amaterasu**

**Amaterasu [Ah-mah-teh-rah-su] - Goddess of the Sun/light**

**Gaia [Guy-yuh] - Goddess of the earth**

**[7]Plexiglass [Pul-lex-ee, glass] - unshatterable glass, hard to break glass**

**[8]Schizophrenia [Skit-zo-freh-nee-ya] - a mental disorder often characterized by abnormal social behavior and failure to recognize what is real. **


	3. Glad your better Luffy, meet Shanks!

**HEY GUYS! IM SO SORRY BUT I HAD SOME DIFFICULTIES THESE PAST 2 WEEKS. I went to the hospital again, in my other fics it says so too, my grandma went to the hospital for emergency surgery, exams. (I mostly failing the year :.( . Sorry once again hopefully this chapter isn't horrible. REWRITTEN 6/14/15**

_**This is Kyōfu speaking**_

_Memory Dialogue_

_'Luffy's thoughts'_

Normal Dialogue

**Glad you're better Luffy, meet Shanks!**

The strawhats exited the door. "Wow, I couldn't imagine dealing with that at a young age" Usopp said.

Everyone looked at each other, "Well he's hiding everything perfectly, we just thought of him as an idiot, but it really wasn't his actual being then." Nami said as they were walking passed the white doors. They saw a black and red door coming their way.

"So I guess this is a memory where he is troubled?" Zoro asked to no one. "_Yes this is actually a happy memory, just with a some bad parts in the memory."_ Kyōfu said out of nowhere.

"Alright, this door has a happy face, pirate flag, a sea king, and a body. Well let's go in." Sanji said as Zoro lead them through the door.

The memory was getting clearer, they ended up at '_The Party Bar'_ in Fuchsia. The crew walked in seeing Luffy, age 6. Zoro grumbled because he couldn't drink any booze. "_So Luffy are you okay? it's been 5 months since you were let out?._"

Luffy looked up and smiled the little smile he had, "_Yea, but every now and then I see him. I get moody from time to time and my sleeping thingy eased a bit._" Luffy answered with a slightly bigger smile.

" Seems like he's doing alright" Zoro chuckled at the little version of his captain, while the others nodded in agreement.

"_PIRATES ARE HERE!" _The Mugiwaras turned to the man while the woman that Luffy knew went outside, Luffy following slightly behind. When they walked out, they saw a huge pirate ship and a red haired guy with three scars across his eye and a familiar strawhat. The woman walked over to them with her voice strong, but kind.

"_I'm Makino own a bar just down the street._" Makino spoke.

"_I'm Shanks, my crew and I only want a drink, we won't harm anyone or do anything reckless during our stay."_ Shanks said.

"_How long do you plan to stay?" _Makino said kindly.

"_Being on the grandline puts a struggle on you, we needed a little vacation."_ Shanks said as he whistled to the crew and walked toward the bar. 'S_o those are real pirates huh.' _ Luffy thought.

" We can hear his thoughts?" Usopp asked.

"Of course we can, we're in his mind Longnose-san." Robin said.

Luffy ran to the table before anyone else and just sat there. Shanks sat next to him, "_You're a real pirate huh_" Luffy said not facing the other man. Shanks turned to the 6 year old boy, "_Yes, why you ask little boy."_ Shanks said fighting a smile. Luffy turned, looked at Shanks up and down, "Y_ou surely don't look like a pirate captain."_ Luffy said drinking his milk **(Idk in many fanfics he's obsessed with milk -_-' **) Shanks smiled, "_Well kid, looks can be deceiving" _Luffy turned again to the man, the crew was watching the conversation.

"_Heh, I know that pretty well."_ Luffy continued to look while Shanks got a glint on interest in his eyes. "_Luffy, your jii-chan sent you a letter!" _Luffy face paled a bit, Shanks and the crew wondered why of course. Shanks and his crew's eyes widen when the saw the name on the letter, "_Hey kid what's your name." _Shanks asked with worry, "_Monkey D. Luffy, i'm the grandson of Garp the Fist." _Luffy said still pale to open up the letter. Out of wonder Shanks, Ben, first mate of Shanks's crew, Yasopp the sniper, and Lucky Roo looked at the letter from behind.

"Tou-chan…" Usopp said in amazement. The rest of the strawhats went to see what the letter said, they all paled. '_Luffy I heard you got out of the treatment center, I hope you're ready to train since you wasted time at the center for a year and a half, your training will be 4x harder than normal. You better get some pre-training done, i'll be there in 4 months.'_

"Luffy's going to die!" Usopp said while crying hysterically, the others still had their shock in, but also wondered what was his training like, all they know is that he'll kick him off cliffs, tie balloons to him, and leave him in the forest for a week or two."_Garp the Fist is your jii-chan?!" _Shanks asked, Luffy sadly nodded his head.

"_Wait, then why are you talking to me then?_" Luffy looked down, he smiled a little wider than he usually does. "_Because believe it or not, I want to be a pirate." _Shanks eye look wider in disbelief, "_Did you tell Garp."_ Luffy turned to Shanks so fast he could've got a whiplash. "_Hell no!, doing that is basically suicide!"_ Everyone including the crew laughed at the boy.

Later Shanks's crew hit it off with Luffy, and that was the first time they seen their Luffy's smile, as the memory faded into black.

Zoro and Nami stretched their backs. "Damn I wish there was a couch or something." Zoro mumbled irritated. Suddenly a multiple couches popped up. "Thanks Luffy's mind." Zoro said quietly to himself as they all plopped down on their color designated couch and watched the new memory.

The crew was on a ship, Zoro grumbled since he still couldn't get sake. They saw Luffy on the ship's figurehead, it was Shanks's ship. "_I'm not kidding i'll do it!"_ Luffy was yelling at the crew on board. "_**Do it Luffy-kun gehehe-"**_ The Strawhats saw Kyōfu behind Luffy, they all glared at the entity. "_Look Luffy going to do something stupid again" _Shanks said as he and the crew laughed lightly.

They saw Luffy pull a knife with his and Kyōfu shadowy hands on it as well, the crew felt a little bit unease from this situation. They saw Luffy and Kyōfu's hands reach his face, Luffy face showed hesitation, but Kyōfu's face was amused.

The crew were grinding their teeth when they saw Luffy trying to pull back but at last second Kyōfu pushed the knife in his face. "_Ahhhh!" _Shanks face went wide, "_Luffy you BAKA!_" the memory quickly blanked out, they saw Luffy with Shanks at the Party Bar.

"_**Did it hurt Luffy-kun?"**_, Luffy shook his head "_I-it didn't hurt at all"_ Luffy said quietly as Shanks turned around and bopped Luffy gently on the head. "_Baka! you could've lost your eye!"_ Shanks yelled in worry. "_**I know and I missed too."**_ Kyōfu pouted, Luffy ignored him.

"_Damnit Shanks i'm a man!"_ Shanks had a teasing look in his eyes.

"_Oh okay, well the here's some juice._" Luffy gladly accepted the drink and thanked Shanks. Shanks started slamming his hand on the table, Luffy just figured out what Shanks did. "_DAMN YOU SHANKS!"_

The crew chuckled at the scene, while Shanks was laughing his ass off. Benn came up to a angry Luffy and patted him on the head.

"_You know Shanks just wants you to be careful, when we were talking earlier about you wanting to be a pirate, we were right a pirate's life is amazing, but it's also very dangerous. Shanks didn't mean to pick on you."_ Luffy looked like he saw the biggest bullshit reason ever, which is was. "_No Shanks likes to pick on me, no matter what I do-"_ Luffy was saying, Shanks yelled "_ANCHOR"_ and continued to laugh, Luffy turned to Benn, "_see_" Luffy said as he pointed at the man-child captain, while Benn sweatdropped.

A man came into the bar with some people behind him. Luffy was in his chair already next to Shanks eyeing the treasure chest on the counter. Luffy being curious reached for what's inside the chest, and ate what was inside.

The group proceeded to walk in the bar, Makino greeted them. _Hello, welcome to the Party Bar, how may I help you.?" _Makino smiled bravely.

"_Do you have any sake, me and my fellow men are thirsty." _The man said, his group snickered.

"_No i'm sorry, but we just ran out of sake." _Makino said politely.

Shanks turned around to the bandit, like the pirate he was, he offered the bandit a drink. "_Here sorry about that, but if you want you can have this bottle"._

"What a nice guy." Usopp said. The bandit grabbed the bottle and smacked it against Shanks. "_Do you think that's going to satisfy me, you damn pirate!."_ The bandit pulled up his bounty poster. '_**Wanted Dead or Alive**_ _Higuma the Bandit - 8,000,000 beri'_

"Only 8,000,000 beri?!, Luffy got 3-4x the bounty." Chopper said, Zoro snickered at the statement. Higuma, and his crew smashed any alcohol visible on Shanks. "I swear does every memory have good sake in it." Zoro was grumbling especially since Higuma and his bandits wasted all the good sake.

Eventually the bandits left, Shanks and his crew started to laugh. "_Why are you LAUGHING!"_ Luffy yelled. Shanks turned to the young boy.

"_Luffy there's no reason to get mad over spilled sake." _Shanks said as Luffy called him a coward, he was storming off until Shanks grabbed Luffy's arm. The crew was laughing, while the crew in the memory were shocked silent.

Luffy turned around, his eyes were wide mouth open. Shanks let go as the arm hit Luffy in the face. "_**Nice going Luffy-kun", **_Luffy scowled. '_You were the one who shoved the damn fruit in my mouth KYŌFU! and drop the damn KUN!' _Luffy thought bitterly.

Shanks looked jittery, Lucky Roo came up to Luffy with a picture of the devil fruit. "_Ok now Luffy, did you eat a fruit like this in that chest?"_ Lucky Roo said as he pointed to the empty chest, Luffy nodded sheepishly when all of a sudden Shanks grabbed Luffy by the legs and shook him up and down. Luffy"s body stretched to the floor.

"_Luffy do you know what you did!" _Luffy shaked his head. Shanks groaned.

"_You just ate the Gum- Gum devil fruit, you're a rubber-man now and that means YOU LOSE YOUR ABILITY TO SWIM!" _Luffy eyes widen, "_ugh DAMMIT!" _Luffy yelled. " _**Gehehe- Oh sorry Luf-"**__, _

'_OH SHUT UP!' _Luffy thought as the memory cleared.

The memory was fixing it self so it can head to the next one while the strawhats continued sitting down.

"So apparently that's how Luffy got his first scar, and devil fruit." Sanji huffed as he smoked.

"Well apparently, I guess it makes sense because to us, if we were there at the time we would've thought he was just a idiot, but since we can see it in Luffy's memories we can actually see that he was influenced by that fear bastard." Zoro replied, for once not arguing with Sanji.

The next memory finally showed, it was once again at the Party Bar. Zoro groaned again, "Is this the only place Luffy goes to?" Nami said. Luffy was sitting on the stool watching Makino. "_Luffy, did make any friends today." _Luffy sighed.

"_No, they didn't want to be friends with a 'freak' or 'someone whose friend is a pirate' and such". _Luffy face went to a scowl. "_or maybe it's because I played soccer with Troy, John, and Adrey, and Adrey couldn't take a kick to the face."_ Makino lifted up her eyebrow and sighed.

"_Did you break Adrey's nose?" _Luffy turned his face to the side and whistled poorly. "_No…"_

The mugiwaras facepalmed at the horrible lie attempt.

"Compare to how Luffy was back then, his lying improved." Usopp snickered.

Someone came through the door, it was Higuma. Everyone groaned again.

"_Oh look where are all the pirates, damn I knew they were all cowards bu-" _Higuma said.

"_Oi, shut it Shanks isn't a coward!." _Luffy retorted back.

"Wait last time Luffy calls Shanks a coward, but now he's defending him when someone calls him a coward?" Chopper said.

"Well it's different when a friend insults you instead a random person, especially a person you don't like." Zoro retorted..out of experience.

Higuma went over to Luffy irritated "_What you say gaki!" _Higuma grabbed the hem of Luffy's shirt.

"_You heard me you barbaric prick!"_ Luffy insulted while the crew laughed at the insult.

"Ok so Luffy insulting went from Barbaric Prick into four swords style! what the hell!" Usopp said while barely breathing from the laughing.

Higuma grabbed Luffy and walked out, despite of Makino's yelling then hit her.

"HOW DARE THAT BRUTE HIT THE BEAUTIFUL MAKINO-SWAN!" Sanji yelled as they saw Makino get up and run toward the town center to find Woop Slap.

"_Oi LET ME GO! _Luffy yelled while being dragged. "_It's your fault for insulting me_" Higuma spat.

"_**It's true Luffy" **_Kyōfu teased, "_Oh Shut UP!" _Luffy thought as he heavily rolled his eyes.

"Heh Luffy was sassy" Nami said.

"Well it's not really hard to imagine Navigator-san, after all he has a schizophrenic illusion always on him." Robin smiled mysteriously.

"OH ROBIN-CHWAN YOU'RE SO SMART", Zoro's face veined.

"Shut up im trying to listen bros and sis!" Franky shouted as they looked back at the memory.

Higuma and his crew surrounded Luffy, he was being held down by his foot after being beaten by him.

"Can I kill him know" Zoro said as the crew grew angry despite of it being a memory. "memory or not I really want to kick his ass."

Woop Slap and Makino came panting, "_Please let Luffy go, I don't care what he did, i'll even pay just let him go." _He said as he went on his knees.

Higuma laughed a bit. "_The elderly always have more knowledge about how the world works, buuut i'm not going to let the brat go."_ he leaned his foot harder on Luffy's face.

"_Please just let him go!" _Makino pleaded, Zoro jilted the hilt of Wadō even if it was pointless. "_You know what I think i'm just gonna kill ya'" _Higuma said as he brought out a weapon, pinning Luffy to the rock standby.

A casual voice spoke. "_You know I was wondering why the bar was empty, so this is why." _Shanks said as his crew was behind him.

_"Shanks!"_ Makino yelled in relief.

"Looks like Red-Hair will take care of this situation?" Robin said, "I believe this will go by quickly."

"_Oh it's you guys again" _Shanks continued to speak casually, "_what's the matter Anchor? aren't your punches strong like a pistol?" _he continued to tease.

"_Shut….up!"_ Luffy groaned obviously in discomfort.

Shanks moved forward, a bandit went up to him and pulled a gun to his head. "_HEY TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!.", _Shanks grinned as the other bandits laughed smugly.

Shanks smiled as he known this was going to happen. "_Well now that you drawn your weapon are you willing to use it." _the bandit looked confused, "_What are you talking about pirate!"_

Shanks continued to smile, "_I mean, are you willing to risk your life-" _the bandit grew angry. "_-I mean these aren't toys you know."_

Zoro, Usopp, and Nami laughed at the words, the others looked confused.

"Why you bros laughing?" Franky questioned as Zoro looked at him.

"Luffy used the same words on Usopp it scared him shitless, I had a feeling he got this from someone else." Zoro smiled at the memory.

Usopp was laughing until he realized what Zoro said " Oi, you jerk!"

Zoro and Nami looked at Usopp giving the '_you-know-it's-true-look' _

Just as Shanks finished, Lucky Roo suddenly popped up and shot the bandit through the head.

"_Hey that's low!"_ one of the bandits yelled. Benn expression changed boredly, "_Low?, what do you think we are...Saints?",_ he teased.

"_oh c'mon we PIRATES!" _Shanks exclaimed loud and proud.

Shanks started to speak again.

"_Listen here bandits, you can spill sake on me and i'll laugh it off, but if you EVER mess with one my friends you will PAY FOR IT!" _Shanks said as his face morphed from relaxed to anger.

"_Wow"_ Luffy said in awe of his mentor, with the others agreeing.

"I can see why Luffy looks up to Shanks" Sanji said as he lit up another cigarette, "they're basically alike" the others grinned.

"WOW SHANKS IS SO COOL" Chopper said with stars in his eyes, as Zoro laughed at the reindeer's antics.

Shanks's firstmate, Benn stepped up. "_I'll handle them, it's too easy for you to bother with anyway.._" he pulled out his rifle as he didn't shoot, but jabbed the bandits knocking them down.

Benn lit up a cigarette, "_Honestly, if you want us to have a challenge at least bring a warship or something." _

"No they would need more than that to defeat them" Usopp said, gleaming with pride since his dad is in Shanks's crew.

Higuma waved his hand frantically, "_H-hey!, it was the kid who started this?!"_ Shanks strolled up to him. "_Aren't you a wanted man?" _he said as with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Man I really like those guys" Zoro said as Franky did a quick SUPER pose while Usopp and Chopper were glowing with amazement while Brook was laughing.

Out of panic and desperation, Higuma threw a smoke bomb and grabbed Luffy and made a run for it.

"_A smoke bomb…. LUFFY!"_ Shanks and his crew yelled. The memory darkened and they were brought up to a new place.

The couches with the mugiwaras were now on the water.

Robin and Brook stiffened, while Chopper jumped on Zoro's head. "We're on WATER?!" Chopper yelled out of panic as Zoro was trying to pry the little doctor off his face.

Brook and Robin calmed down, "Well this is a memory so we can be on anything I suppose Yohohoho-"

The memory cleared once more, they saw a boat with Higuma and Luffy on it.

Higuma smiled evilly. "_Well I have no more importance for you. You already annoyed me so i'm just going to kill you. Lucky you, you'll be my 57th kill."_

Higuma laughed smugly, "_GO TO HELL!" _

Higuma growled and tossed Luffy in.

"LUFFY!" everyone shouted in fear , even though they know Luffy survives this. Higuma was laughing until a Sea King rose to surface.

"_W-what the hell is that?!" _Sanji shook his head, "C'mon he doesn't even know what a sea king is?" he sighed disappointedly.

The crew was still panicking over the little captain, the Sea King just swallowed Higuma.

"Bet that tasted good for him." Robin said calmly as Usopp looked mortified. "Can you not be so morbid?!". Robin just shrugged.

The Sea King looked toward Luffy, "SHIT!" they all said.

"_**Oh no, it looks hungry.."**_ they all growled at the entity, '_SHIT im already drowning , NOW THIS!' _Luffy thought. Zoro and Sanji went to go attack the sea king but it was no use, it was only a memory, and it was charging toward Luffy.

Luffy screamed as the waves hit him, the sea now had blood in it. The strawhats eyed the water nervously when a redhead and a raven popped out.

"IT'S SHANKS!" Chopper yelled. Luffy was clutching Shanks shirt. Shanks faced the Sea King.

"G_et Lost!" _Shanks spoke with venom as his eyes sended a powerful wave that cause the sea king to flee.

"So he has the conquering king?" Robin said amused. They all looked relieved until they heard small sobs from their captain.

"_S-shanks…"_ Shanks smiled at Luffy, "_You know I oughta thank you, you stood up for us back in the bar."_ Luffy cries soften only a bit. "_C'mon you're a man now, you don't need to cry."_

"Oh my goodness they're both okay" Nami,Usopp,Franky said at the same time.

"Actually no, take a closer look." Zoro said with respect for the red-hair captain.

"_b-but Shanks, YOUR ARM!" _Luffy cried out. Nami gasped, Usopp and Chopper looked shocked while Zoro closed his eyes.

"I bet he must feel awful, thinking it was probably his fault...' Brook said softly.

Zoro nodded, "yeah, he probably knows it could've been anyone, but his conscious would always blame himself for the loss of Shanks arm."

Zoro remembered the day when he was sailing with Luffy.. how Luffy said he owed him his life, so in exchange he made a promise to him which earned him the straw hat.

"_Hey don't worry. I still have another arm, your more important than my left arm you know." _Shanks smiled at Luffy, Sanji remembered the feeling guilt when he thought of Zeff.

Moments passed by, they saw people at the dock.

"He needs a doctor." Chopper said. the crew managed to get Shanks and Luffy out of the water.

"Man he really is something" Sanji said, Zoo confirmed with a grunt.

"Yeah, if he was feeling any pain, he clearly didn't show it." Zoro said with more pride for Luffy.

The memory darkened then showed Luffy and Shanks at the docks.

"_So this is your last time huh." _Shanks nodded, "_Yeah, we've been resting for too long, I miss the sea." _Luffy smiled sadly.

"_I won't ask you to take me anymore, I'll have my own crew." _Luffy smiled brightly.

Shanks stuck his tongue out. "_Yea who would want someone like you on their ship."_ The crew laughed when they saw a vein stick out of his forehead.

"Hey Luffy looks like you when he does that." Chopper said innocently to Zoro while the others were trying to hold their laughter.

"_I'll show you Shanks, I'll get a crew better than yours , then i'll get the legendary treasure and I'll BE THE PIRATE KING!" _ Shanks eyes widened at the outburst then laughed.

"_Oh really, ok well Luffy i'll give this to you." _Shanks placed the hat on Luffy's head.

"_Come return it to me when you become a great pirate." _Shanks walked off to his ship and smiled at Luffy who had his head down, eyes covered by the tattered strawhat.

"He really wanted to become Pirate King just by teasing." Nami deapaneed.

Robin giggled."I don't think that's exactly right Navigator-san, there's obviously something more to it."

'_Damn emotions.'_ Luffy thought as a tear went down his face. "_**Your such a crybaby Luffy gehehe-"**_ Kyōfu teased.

'_Shut up, besides Makino he and his crew are my only friends, and now I will never see them again on this island till I have to find him myself, so SHUT IT.'_ Luffy scowled and yelled at the entity in his thoughts.

Franky cried. "I'm not crying, but why does that fear-bro have to be such a bastard." Franky said trying to calm down.

They smiled, Zoro spoke up "That's a promise alright." Sanji grunted, while the others hummed.

The memory darkened.

"I guess the only thing that made it a bad memory was Higuma, Kyōfu reappearance, and the loss of Shanks's arm. Nami said as they all nodded.

After conversing for a while in the dark waiting for the door the memory appeared once more.

"What this?" Usopp said, "There should be no memories left."

The memory showed Luffy in a dark small house that only had one room with a kitchen and a small bed, he looked older probably 6 ½ - 7, doing one hand-stand push-ups.

"_234...235...236...237...238"_ Luffy said, up and down on his left arm. Zoro looked impressed since Luffy wasn't even sweating at all right now. '_c'mon 500, I just did my right arm.' _ Luffy thought. "_250..251...252..253..254..255…. 256-" _a familiar face popped up,

"_**BOO!"**_ Luffy fell down.

The crew glared at the 'fear-bastard' they now labeled. Luffy looked up.

"_DAMNIT I THOUGHT I FINALLY LOST YOU!" _Luffy looked pissed. "_Why are you here?!, it's been a year and a half since I last saw you!" _

"_**You want to get rid of me then do it you know how, i'll always be here… forever."**_ Luffy growled.

"_No i'm not stupid,I just have to deal with you, i'm not going to kill myself if I did you win, not me!"_

The crew eyes widen they never want to hear the words "kill myself" in Luffy vocabulary ever again.

Luffy continued again counting in his mind now. '_256...257...258..-' _Luffy eyebrows furrowed. "_What did you come here for? you're not exactly terrorizing me so what gives?"_ Luffy continued, Kyōfu smiled.

"_**Oh I wanted to let you know that Garp is in town"**_ Luffy fell down and paled.

"_W-WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!, NOW I CAN"T HIDE!" _Luffy was angry, horrified, and paled.

"Oh shit Garp is here" Usopp said and paled, the others nodded their heads, "Poor Luffy." Zoro said.

An ominous voice spoke. "_Hide from what Luffy?_" Luffy turned around Kyōfu vanished.

"_u-uh nothing Jii-chan." _Luffy straightened up, but then quickly continued with his push ups. "_Is that your training Luffy, here let me give you a new regimen."_ Garp said as he popped his knuckles.

The next thing they saw was Luffy screaming, and running while dodging multiple items that were thrown my Garp.

The memory faded to black. "Wow, poor Luffy." Chopper said. Zoro spoke, "yeah, especially since he has that crazy grandfather of his, I wonder if Luffy told him he wanted to be a pirate yet?" they all nodded.

The exit door showed, they all got up and walked towards the door to find the next memory.

**Okay thank you for being patient with me once again, oh I obviously spaced it out so it's better to read. I hoped this chapter wasn't horrible and hopefully next chapter isn't long overdue like this one. THANK YOU FOR READING XP and hope you don't mind some characters were OOC**

**Kyōfu -Fear**

**Mugiwara- Strawhat**

**Gaki-Brat**

**Baka-Idiot**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS!, SORRY FOR NO NEW CHAPTER. :( SCHOOL BEEN ROUGH FOR ME SINCE I MIGHT FAIL SO I'VE BEEN GETTING MY STUDIES DONE AND SUCH. **

**I'LL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER BEFORE I TURN IN MY LAPTOP SINCE THIS IS MY SCHOOL LAPTOP AND NOT MINE, BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE IT THOUGH AND AFTER I TURN MY LAPTOP IN.**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE BUT I WILL TRY AND NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY BECAUSE I HATE THE FEELING OF PEOPLE NEVER UPDATING AGAIN ON A GOOD STORY OR DISCONTINUE IT, SO NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP SINCE I GOT IDEAS STILL BUT IT MIGHT TAKE TIME.**

**IF I'M LUCKY I'LL GET A REALLY GOD TABLET BUT TILL NEXT TIME AND HOPEFULLY SOON **

**BYEEEEEEEE **

**_\- * Z-CHAN *-_**


	5. Introductions, Welcome to Mt Corvo

**OKAY I KNOW THIS IS LONG OVERDUE BUT IT'S HERE! YAAAYYY!. Thank you for being patient with me, been doing many things and since I have to go to summer school I got the school laptop back so now I can write easier and more continuously as long as I have it.**

**If you noticed I rewritten the other chapters and I hope you enjoy and thank you for the support you guys have given me.**

**Y'know I changed a lot in his past so you might see big changes in here but it still the same.**

_**Kyōfu speaking**_

"_Memory Dialogue"_

'_Thinking Dialogue'_

"Dialogue"

**Introductions, Welcome to **

"Damn Luffy had it more rough than I thought he would." Sanji said as he smoked. The others were walking in the dark searching for the next door, "Yeah, you would think his life was easy going since he's always happy." Nami said.

The others silently agreed, '_If his life was bad from the beginning how can he stay sane?'_ some thought. "That's true, I wonder what made him change. He didn't smile as much back then, he was more sarcastic and negative." Usopp wondered out loud.

The crew was walking until they saw a black and red door. "Door number 50, a angry face, three hats, and a sad face?" Chopper saw the signs on the door.

"_This is a mixture of emotions, we are going to see Luffy change a lot here. The people you know here were very different from how they were here in this time, gihihi I also for the fun of it mess around with Luffy this whole time." _Kyōfu spoke.

"Oh well, come on let's get through this so we can wake up Luffy." Zoro calmly spoke deciding to ignore the last part of what the 'fear bastard' said. The others nodded and went ahead into the door.

The memory cleared up, you see a younger Garp carrying Luffy by his cheeks. "_Jii-chan i'm going to the King of the Pirates." _Luffy shouted at his grandfather.

"_**I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet."**_ Kyōfu whispered into Luffy's ear. '_He can't kill me...yet, and it's my damn goal so shut it.' _Luffy argued in his mind.

" '_Pirate King?!' you spent too long in that damn hospital, and with Red Hair. Listen Luffy you and Ace are going to be great marines!"_ Garp shouted as he pinched Luffy's cheek harder.

"I'm guessing he about 7 here?" Zoro said plainly while the others were happy about meeting Ace again.

'_Who the hell is Ace?'_ Luffy asked himself. "_**He's someone that's going to cause you trouble..depending on your actions." **_Luffy mentally groaned.

"Ace causes trouble for Luffy?" Nami questioned. "Navigator-san, people can change a lot, look at Sencho-san. Ace might be a trouble maker or a prankster." Robin replied as she thought.

'_Great I have you and now this Ace guy is going to be a stick up my ass!' _Kyōfu laughed. "_**Why thank you, I make sure you'll have nightmares all night."**_ and he left.

"We need to kick fear-bro's ass when we get out." Franky said with his arms crossed. "Oh I can't wait to see that, even though I have no eyes! Yohohoho-" Brook joked along as the others continued watching.

"_Oi! Luffy!" _Garp shouted as they were walking along the trail, he notice Luffy was spacing out. "_What!?"_ Luffy managed to yell out through his pinched cheeks.

Garp's eyes soften a bit, "_You're still seeing things aren't you." _They can hear Luffy sigh. "_He can't go away no matter what Jii-chan." _Luffy simply stated.

Garp would usually say something like 'Imaging him makes you weak!' and such, but Garp wasn't dumb. He knew Luffy actually has something in his mind that makes him like this, and it can't go away.

"Wow I expected him to yell at Luffy again." Usopp stated simply as the Nami nodded.

"Well Longnose-san, Garp-san says those things to make Sencho-san tougher, even though that's not the exact way to tell him." Robin mused as she eyed Garp's expression.

"Luffy's grandpa knows his problem, he must feel guilty for pushing him when he Luffy basically has a mental war battlefield with Kyōfu in his mind." Chopper concluded.

Garp thought as Luffy kept struggling, "_Oh we're here."_ Garp said plainly. Luffy looked at the hut, '_Well that's stable, man that hut is crappy.' _Franky burst out laughing, automatically agreeing when he saw the state of the shelter.

Garp dropped Luffy and walked to the door. "So this is where Ace met Luffy." Nami said with a smile on her face. Zoro eyed her expression as did Robin, they remembered that all the memories they were seeing were either important, or angsty memories. All you know this could be both.

Luffy walked around, he knew his grandpa had to mention his 'condition' he can already sense the people mocking him. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Garp talking with a woman, he can already hear the three at the door complaining.

"_**Do you think they'll accept you Luffy-kun?"**_ Kyōfu said as he popped up next to Luffy, making him jump. "_Damn you, and no especially when they see me freak out in the future or something they'll get rid of me."_ Luffy whispered. What Luffy didn't know is that a boy was listening to him and Garp's conversation.

"Do you sense him?" Sanji asked Zoro who nodded as the rest turned to listen to both conversations.

"_Who is he?!" _the lady of the three yelled at Garp, "_He's my grandson Luffy." _he replied as he went over to pick Luffy up. "_Say hi Luffy"_ Garp nudged Luffy until he raised his arm, "_Yo."_

Luffy was dropped back down and walked around and sat near a tree, eyes shaded by his hair.

"Oi what's wrong with Luffy?" Usopp asked himself outloud, "We'll see in a second." Zoro said without taking his eyes off the memory.

"_**I honestly don't know why you feel down, they all find out in the end anyway gihihihi."**_ Kyōfu told Luffy. "_Well you know I hate being judged just because of what you are to me!"_ Luffy hissed at the shadowed being.

"_You look different now...what happened?"__[1]_ Luffy whispered with a little fear in his voice. Kyōfu did look different, he had more of a taller, broader, yet had a crazed look.

The kid in the trees raised an eyebrow at Luffy's behavior.

"That bastard, changing himself like that for Luffy." Zoro mumbled. Dadan and Garp were arguing on how they didn't want to take another 'monster' into their place since they were already full with Ace.

"_Oi, what's wrong with the brat, he's tense and almost scared still?" _Dadan asked, Garp turned around and his eyes surprisingly soften into more of a sad look this time.

Zoro, Robin, and Sanji eyed the boy who they guessed was Ace, was hiding in the trees. They knew he was listening in Luffy's mumbling and Garp's conversation.

"_He was in an incident when he was a toddler, tha-"_ Garp was interrupted by Dadan, "_What type of incident?" _Garp sighed again. "_A marine captain who is leveled as a vice-admiral wanted to kill Luffy because his father ...before the marine died by his mother's hands, an attack managed to hit Luffy which gave him mental trauma...damage." _Dadan and the two men, Morgra, and Dogra jaws fell to the floor. Ace in the trees ears perked up in curiousness.

"Well that's one way to tell them Garp." Nami sghed as she rubbed her forehead, Luffy and him are way too blunt. "Nami-swan you're so beautiful when you're honest." Sanji cooed as Zoro wanted to bang his head into a non-existent wall for Sanji to shut up.

Kyōfu laughed as Luffy glared at him. "_Well, Luffy was at Fuchsia Mental Treatment Center for a while, he was diagnosed bipolar, and he has Schizoletotia." _Garp finished as Dadan looked confused, "_Schizowhattiea?" _she questioned. "_Schizoletotia."_ Garp falsely corrected Dadan.

The Mugiwaras sweatdropped as Luffy had a tick mark on his forehead, "_IT's SCHIZOPHRENIA!"_ Luffy yelled annoyed as Kyōfu mocked in laughter. "_Right, basically he can't tell what's real or not..or something like that, in his case their is a 'scary entity' following him all the time." _Garp concluded as he reached into his blazer's pocket and had a bag. "_Here's his medication."_ Garp told her bluntly.

'_Great they already think i'm crazy, I really hate you y'know.' _Luffy thought this time instead of whispering. "**That hurts Luffy-kun, but I love scaring you though gihihihi" **The crew was annoyed by the 'fear bastard's' words.

"_Fuck off you shithead and leave me in peace!"_ Luffy whispered angrily, "_What was that LUFFY!?" _Garp yelled at Luffy, the bandits backed away in fear while Ace was watching in amusement.

"_I WASN"T TALKING TO YOU!...Jii-chan" _Luffy yelled and moved more into the shade. Garp calmed down a bit.

"Was anyone else scared?" Usopp asked, most nod. "Damn, Luffy has a loud voice that challenges Garp's." Sanji said in amusement. Zoro was in thought.

"Did anyone else noticed how Luffy-bro knows his dad is the most dangerous man in the world, yet he was confused when Garp told us at Water 7?" Franky asked Zoro question, while Zoro nodded interest in the answer.

"Sencho-san knows his dad is dangerous, but he didn't know who Dragon-san was though." Robin pointed out.

"_Well i'm leaving, take care Luffy!"_ Garp shouted as he left the bandits with Luffy. Luffy reluctantly got up and walked towards the crappy mountain hut.

"Of course Garp will blackmail bandits to raise Luffy, and of course Luffy would be raised by bandits." Nami and Usopp mumbled. Zoro had a tick mark on his forehead.

"What's wrong shitty marimo." Sanji asked him, Zoro exhaled and chuckled, "Luffy blackmailed be to be in his crew or to get executed by marines...don't ask."

"_**This is going to be fun Luffy-kun"**_ Kyōfu mused in amusement while Luffy hiding his fear thought _only_ to himself, '_Great I don't got that picture of mom, ugh... this is just FUCKIN great, and these people obviously won't give a damn, and I bet that other kid won't either...and he still won't drop the damn kun!" _

"He sounds so much smarter than he is now, and he has a mouth alright" Nami was confused. "Nami-sis people can change easily depending on the situation, maybe Luffy-bro just acts how he is now for the better..y'know for himself maybe." Robin hummed in agreement as Nami thought.

Ace deciding to stop hiding jumped down from the tree with his bo staff and walked into the hut, secretly eyeing the boy. Luffy having nothing else to do besides being annoyed or scared to death by Kyōfu walked inside the hut.

"H-hey did you see how Ace looked?" Chopper mentioned. Robin recognized the fear, anger, hatred in Ace's eyes. "It's only something Ace-san, me, and possibly Luffy-san know that feeling. Every now and then Sencho-san has the same look." Robin had her head a little down to where her eyes weren't visible.

"Robin…" Nami said, remembering what can trigger Robin's memories.

"_Welcome to the Dadan Family."_ Dadan said annoyed as she walked inside. "_Dinner!"_ she yelled as many people raced to the meat pile. Luffy went only to get stepped on, '_Man that meat looked so good"_ Luffy thought and sighed inwardly to himself. Luffy then was given a small rice bowl that couldn't even fill up a baby. and water.

'_Thanks for your damn hospitality.' _he thought sarcastically as he glared at the bowl and ate. "Is that the only thing he got!" Sanji hissed, no one should starve and knowing Luffy, he would've starved.

Luffy finished his bowl, "_Yo! Granny can I get another bowl?" _the crew chuckled, despite Luffy being more serious, and somewhat sarcastic attitude he was still the same Luffy when it came to food.

Dadan turned to face Luffy, "_Do you not realize where you've been left?"_ Luffy looked at her and shrugged. "_Kinda" _he said blankly, he wasn't stupid though it sucked that he was left with bandits.

"_Then don't complain!, Ace here caught this food so he eats at our table, if you want to eat get your own food." _Luffy looked at Ace for a second then looked at the horrid grin on Dadan's face. "_Alright"_ Luffy replied simply.

"Why was she smiling like that Zoro?" Chopper asked innocently, "She wants to scare him, but I doubt it would work. Having Garp and that bastard showed him what to be scared of." Chopper nodded at Zoro's answer.

"_I expected you to cry kid, especially what you have or whatever." _inwardly Luffy was cursing but he held a small sarcastic smile. "_I've been through worse, and just because I have something doesn't make me a crybaby."_ Dadan grew a tick on her head.

"_Hey brat don't talk back to me!" _The crew was wondering what temperamental Luffy was going to do, for his current character it was unexpected. "_My bad, I never can control my tone."_

Luffy stood up, and grabbed the bag of meds Dadan left on the table, he pocketed one of them, and took his other medication. "_Hey kid, you aren't going to take the other one?" _Luffy eyed the bandit mysteriously, he looked at his pocket. "_No, this makes everything worse."_

Ace got up and grabbed his pole and headed outside. "_**You should follow him Luffy-kun, let see what he would do." **_Kyōfu remarked in his sadistic tone. '_I can chase him later, he obviously has a hard life if you look in his eyes' _Luffy mentally replied to Kyōfu. Luffy got up and headed outside, instead of moving in Ace's direction he went the opposite way. "_Anyway I need to find supplies or something to protect myself from your ass"_ Luffy said as he went down the trail.

"Protect himself?" Robin hummed at Usopp's question, "In the previous memories anything connected to Sencho-san's mother was like his personal safe haven from Kyōfu-san." everyone looked at her, then back at the memory.

This part had a different perspective, it was Ace's. "Why are we looking at Ace?" the others shrugged at the question. "_Interesting, smart mouthed kid." _Ace grumbled in his moody self as the memory went to black.

"Wait we went through the black and red door, why did the memory go out?" Brook asked. "_This memory is too long so it is cut into pieces, just relax on your couches it'll be up soon."_ Kyōfu said out of nowhere.

"Well that was interesting, Kyōfu looked scarier than he already has_._" Usopp mentioned. "Yes, but I bet it's scarier for Luffy, after all what we're seeing might not be what he actually looks to be, he could look more scary if he wanted to." Chopper noted, the other thought to themselves about Luffy situation, as everything darkened completely.

[1] imagine Slenderman but everything is black mixed with the crooked man (creepypasta) with his eyes white and mouth all creepy like.

**Okay there we go, i'll try to get started ASAP on the next one, like I said I wanted to make his past different since I didn't want the same dialogue from every other well written Memory fic for Luffy. Ace and Luffy interactions are different, maybe plot twist O_O, but they'll still go with the story, Ace will still be mad and shit but he might give Luffy a chance..idk.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for this overdue chapter. If you want you can PM me what you want in the story even though I can't guarantee I will but if you want leave me suggestions, if they go along with the story and I like them i'll possibly make them happen. **

**Until next time (which hopefully will be this or next week) BYE**

_**-Z-chan-**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE, I FEEL LIKE A DOUCHE

**HHEEEY DON't hate me but don't worry I'm working on the fic I swear!**

**Okay my (school) laptop won't let me get onto anymore like it used to. (District blocked the site)**

**I'm working on the chapters, it just that I can't post them... I would use the family iPad but it's not working it's best anymore and it takes forever to post anything up. The Many Talents of Luffy chapters take up to hours to post and they're only like 600-1,000 words on the iPad! (Surprised I managed to post like 4 chapters)**

**My birthday is July 20th so if I'm lucky, my family and I plan to buy a computer or tablet (that will let me post stuff easier) and if I can get it then yay for me and you!**

**So forgive me about this guys, me and my family are in a little tight spot so it can take a while to get a new tablet or whatever I can afford, but like I said I'm still writing so yea...**

**I feel like a douche, I'm surprised I managed to post this since I'm using a piece of shit -sighs- I'll try my best guys so please be a little more patient and I never got to say thank you for your REVIEWSSSSS. **

**I'm sorry -_-**

**-Izzy**


	7. Another AN plus good news kinda

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

You probably hate me for thinking this is a chapter but it's actually a author's note.

You probably realize that I have been on a unannounced hiatus (I FEEL SO GUILTY IM SORRY) but like I always say and I'm true to this is that I won't give up on my stories even if the plot wen haywire I will fix the damn thing.

Off topic here, anyway I've Been struggling by going to many doctors appointments, therapy now... And high school has been a knife in my butt (even if it has only been 3 weeks) I'm somehow failing and I'm taking a lot of AP classes this year, an the SIN OF PROCRASTINATION WITH MY SCHOOL/BAND/ETC

Basically I will still be writing but it might take me a while to publish them and stuff so thanks for being patient and I have a lot of one-shot and future fic ideas to share with you guys so sorry for not saying anything sooner but I'll be back slowly so expect chapters to be given slowly and since I'm still listening to you guys, you can message me if you want, ill reply back.

Hope you have a great day :)


End file.
